


is it a good idea to bake at three (in the morning)?

by meshiin



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I'm Sorry, Jihoon likes cookie, M/M, Warning they're both in love, Woojin likes to eat the dough, but 2park is still the main show, i don't know how to bake, minhyun was there for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshiin/pseuds/meshiin
Summary: “Have you never heard the phrase of nothing good happens past 2 AM?” Woojin asked, still with a tired voice as he rest his head on his palm, staring at Jihoon who’s having hard time turning on the mixer in front of him.“Well, the next sentence in that phrase was ‘but at 3 AM, is baking time!' Bet you haven’t heard it, have you?” Jihoon asked back, a smile was seen on his face.





	is it a good idea to bake at three (in the morning)?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lais/gifts).



> first and foremost, I would like to apologize because I have no idea how to bake cookies but your prompt is too cute to ignore so here you go. Second of all, I'm so sorry if it's too short :( And I wish you a great holiday and happy Christmas! Hope you had a great one! :)

 

Woojin woke up at dead night upon hearing voices coming from the kitchen. A humming to be precise. Woojin deciphers the melody that was hum was the ‘All I want for Christmas is you~’ but in a pretty high-pitch humming noises.

The brunet carefully sat up on the bed, complained about the sudden head rush and let his hands wander on the bedside table, searching for his phone.

Woojin can hear his best mom friend slash neighbour aka Yoon Jisung, quietly muttering, _“Millenials and their phones_.” every time he reached out for his phone, right after he woke up in the morning. Woojin wonders why he remembered that. His eyes glanced tiredly at the clock,

**3.16 AM**

Woojin’s hand began to roam around the other side of the bed, still in the dark with no lights when his hand…. Didn’t touched anything. This revelation made Woojin’s tired eyes suddenly opened widely. The ever-so-energetic young man immediately _leaped_ from his bed and turned on the desk lights of the bedroom.

It’s empty.

_HOLY SH—_

“Ya, Park Woojin! I know you’re up!” Woojin almost grabbed something hard when the familiar voice called him out from the kitchen area. The brunet walked slowly and opened the bedroom door, only to find his boyfriend of two years, is standing in the kitchen with his apron on, holding a mixer that God-knows-when-did-they-purchase-them. Beside him, is a mixing bowl with a liquid dough in it.

His boyfriend of two years is baking while humming a song.

At a freaking _three_ in the morning.

“Park Jihoon, what the hell?”

* * *

**Earlier that day,**

“Hey, Jihoon!” the red-haired male’s ears perked up when he heard his name was being called. He turned around and see his upperclassman at his acting department, Hwang Minhyun, standing behind him.

“Oh, _hyung_. What’s up?” Jihoon answered, grinning as he put his hands on his jeans pockets.

“I just want to confirm whether you and Woojin free tomorrow night.” Minhyun replied easily. “If you forget, Jaehwan and I are throwing a housewarming party tomorrow night and we sent the _e-vites_ days ago… So..”

Jihoon’s mind clicked. He vaguely remember the _e-vite_ that Minhyun sent him about the housewarming party, to celebrate that Minhyun and Jaehwan are finally moving in together, and he vaguely remembered being the _e-vite_ itself buried under tons of emails.

“Oh, right! I do remember. Yes. That housewarming party.” Jihoon explained, trying to remembered the content of the _e-vite,_ “Tomorrow… at that time… at that place, right?”

Minhyun laughed whole-heartedly at Jihoon’s response. “It’s 5 PM at the apartment just down the 3rd street. I’d say.. 10 minutes walk from you and Woojin’s place.” The taller male replied politely.

“Five, at the apartment just down the 3rd street. Okay. Got it. Woojin and I’ll be there.” Jihoon repeated, trying to pin the address into his memories by saying it out loud. Minhyun smiled again.

“Oh, and one more thing, Jihoon- _ah_.” Minhyun swepth his hair, as if he was thinking about something, “Do you remember the cookies you bought last year’s christmas party?”

Jihoon thought for a while before nodding his head, “Yeah. Why?”

“Jaehwan loved the cookies that you made and he _begged_ me to ask you if you could made them again this year. Could you do it?” Minhyun asked as he scrunched his face, looking at Jihoon.

“Yeah, sure. So, I’ll be bringing some cookies then.” Jihoon concluded, smiling at Minhyun who returned the smile. Minhyun pats Jihoon’s shoulders,

“I’ll see you and Woojin tomorrow at the party then.” Minhyun waved at Jihoon as he made his way from Jihoon and Jihoon waves back with a small smile.

* * *

“Babe, that does not explain why you’re making them at 3 AM.” Woojin said with a small voice as he yawned tiredly. He took a seat on the high chair in the pantry and leaned towards the basin while Jihoon is preparing the mixer.

“It’s my prime baking time!” Jihoon answered gleefully to which Woojin scoffed in response.

“Have you never heard the phrase of nothing good happens past 2 AM?” Woojin asked, still with a tired voice as he rest his head on his palm, staring at Jihoon who’s having hard time turning on the mixer.

“Well, the next phrase was ‘but at 3 AM, it's baking time!’ and I bet you haven’t heard it, have you?” Jihoon asked while chuckling.

Woojin’s finger slowly went inside the basin that was within his reach, in an attempt to lick the liquid dough that Jihoon has made. But before  Woojin’s finger could reached the insides of the basin, Jihoon skilfully swatted Woojin’s hand.

“Don’t! eat them!” Jihoon hissed at his boyfriend of two years, to which Woojin’s surprise.

“Aw babe, didn’t you said _whats mine are yours?_ ” Woojin whines as he pouted, he once again reached out his finger to get inside the basin but Jihoon slapped Woojin’s hand.

“I know I said that. But, _babe_. Those aren’t our batches. Ours are on the left one. These are for Minhyun- _hyung_ and Jaehwan- _hyung_ ’s housewarming party and I won’t let you finished those batches.” Jihoon pointed out as he picked up the basin and turned on the mixer.

Woojin dragged the other basin at the end of the table and pulled it in front of him. The dough inside the basin was already mixed and it was ready to be tasted (Park Woojin style),

“Did you mean you won’t let **us** finish it.” Woojin chuckles while Jihoon lets out a scoff. Woojin scooped a dough with a nearby spoon and offered it to Jihoon in front of him. Jihoon opened his mouth and immediately eats it.

“Is it good?” Woojin asked, grinning softly at Jihoon.

“Of course. Holiday chocolate chip cookies are the best food that I could made.” Jihoon said proudly and Woojin laughs. Woojin then scooped a dough from the basin and put it inside his mouth.

“Oh wow, _babe_. This is good!” Woojin complimented as he scooped another one, before Jihoon’s hand stopped the brunet from reaching another scoop at the dough,

Jihoon laughs while pulling the dough basin from Woojin’s reach, much to the latter’s dismay, “Okay, that’s enough, Woojin. We need to bake this.”

“I’m okay with eating it raw though…” Woojin muttered while pouting.

“Come on, help me shape these and I’ll put it inside the oven.” Jihoon smiled and show the brunet in front of him the dough that have been mixed. Woojin jumped from the pantry chair and walked towards the spot beside his boyfriend.

“Don’t you mean _we_?” Woojin suggested and Jihoon replied with a chuckles and shook his head immediately after. Woojin could only scoffed in response.

“Oh, by the way babe.” Woojin accepted the basin and began to picked some of the dough before putting it on his hand.

“Hm?” Jihoon hums as he began to preheat the oven.

“When were chocolate chip cookies considered a holiday food?” Woojin asked in a playful tone and Jihoon immediately answered with a laugh,

“Since Nestle Toll House made a recipe about it and since my mom made it for my family every christmas morning.” Jihoon said as he took another dough from the basin and rolled it on the palm of his hand,

Woojin laughs. He remembered the time when he visited Jihoon’s house during christmas eve and his boyfriend’s mother invited him to bake cookies together with her. Jihoon offered help initially but Woojin, being the perfect boyfriend he would want to be, denied his help. The results of those were burnt, charred cookies and a great laugh from Jihoon’s parents and siblings.

(Needless to say, Woojin wasn’t supposed to be helping Jihoon at all in the kitchen).

“I still can’t believe the delicious cookies that both you and your mother made came from Nestle Toll House’s recipe. The one that my sister tried to bake while copying the same recipe was far worse.” Woojin commented as he flattened the dough before rolling it again on his hand.

“It’s called process, Woojin- _ah_. She’ll get better eventually.” Jihoon commented as he skillfully rolled the dough and put it on the tray.

“Speaking from experience?” Woojin asked.

“Babe, I was great to begin with.” Jihoon added with a smug smile.

Woojin laughed wholeheartedly as he wonders that maybe, just maybe, Jihoon have been spending too much time with his Seongwu- _hyung_. Woojin couldn’t have transferred those to Jihoon.

Jihoon was busy preparing the second batch of cookies when Woojin finished rolling the cookie dough into the tray.

“Hey, Jihoon.  Can I put this on the microwave? Maybe it’ll cook faster.” Woojin suggested as he pointed the microwave and Jihoon’s ears suddenly perked dangerously. The red-haired immediately reached out to halt Woojin’s hand who have reached the microwave and shook his head dangerously.

“If you do that and this thing blew up, I will buy the most expensive microwave in the store with your money.” Jihoon seethes, emphasizing his words on ‘your money’ as he stares at Woojin.

“Wow, I thought your threat would be you’re leaving me.” Woojin asked, feeling a little confused.

“Ooh.. Park Woojin. Wrong move.” Jihoon shook his head again before grabbing the tray and carefully put it inside the oven, ignoring Woojin’s pout. Jihoon started the oven timer and stole a glance at Woojin who’s standing near him. Jihoon lets a smile made into his face.  

“Too bad, I’m head over heels for you.” Jihoon added as he sneak a quick peck into Woojin’s cheek and Woojin could only smiled bashfully. Jihoon immediately made his way to his another batch of dough and he noticed that half of them already gone.

“Woojin, I thought I already told you not to finish the dough!” Jihoon reminded with a laugh, he himself was a bit astonished by Woojin’s appetite since the red-haired usually thought he’s the one in the house who ate the most.

(Apparently, not with cookie dough it’s not).

“It’s a way of me appreciating your food! Even it’s raw, it’s tasty!” Woojin commented, earning a playful pinch on the side by his boyfriend. Jihoon shook his head in disbelief and began to pinch some of the dough and rolled it until it became a ball on his hand. Woojin followed suit.

The latter glanced towards the clock that’s hanging on their living room, it shows 3.59 AM and Woojin stifles a laugh. He couldn’t believe he’s awake and is making holidays chocolate cookies in the dark of the night where he could have just slept. But alas, Jihoon is there and that’s enough reason for Woojin to stay awake.

_Ting._

“Ooh! Babe! Genius idea alert!” Woojin suddenly spoke up, startling Jihoon beside him. The brunet turns to the latter with a huge smile,

“Can I pour beer into the dough? Like a bunch of them! It’ll be like cookies for adults!!” Woojin cheered as he smiled widely as Jihoon. Jihoon stares at his boyfriend for a while,

“You know… I love you but sometimes I don’t know whether you’re kidding or not.” Jihoon answered with a flat tone.

“Is that a no?”

“Well… I think we’ll save that for next year’s Christmas.” Jihoon answered, ending his sentences with a small smile and suddenly Woojin felt warmth spreading across his body. The thought of him spending next year’s Christmas again with his beloved, excites him somehow.

* * *

“It …. Molded into one hugeass cookie….” Jihoon muttered sadly as he stared into the tray. There, two cookies was seen merge into one asymmetrical, huge cookie. Jihoon tsk-ed at himself, telling that he may have missed the equation or something.

Behind him, Woojin is holding back his excitement. Because he _loves_ two-cookies-accidental-merge-into-a-hugeass-one cookie.

“Babe, I know you’re sad but can I take that?” Woojin whispered by Jihoon’s ear. The latter lets out a heavy sigh before picking up the cookie and offered it to his boyfriend who’s standing behind him.

“Oh come on, don’t be sad. How can I eat this while you’re pouting?” Woojin asked when he saw Jihoon’s lips have turned into a pout.

“You can’t?” Jihoon asked with a small voice.

“Jihoon- _ah_. I will eat nature’s best accidental thing which is two cookies merge into one. How can I eat nature’s best when the person I love the most looked sad about it?” Woojin asked as he placed a chaste kiss on Jihoon’s forehead while Jihoon himself could only giggles at the comment.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. This cookie and you. But, technically you made this cookie so yeah.”

Jihoon laughs as Woojin bite the cookie with a huge smile. That was before his smile turned into a series of ‘HOT HOT HOT!!’ while fanning his mouth and Jihoon tried to catch the said hot cookie before it reached to the ground.

But all in all, it was a Christmas event well spent. For both Jihoon and Woojin. Maybe, just maybe, baking christmas cookies at 3 AM would be a thing they’d do every year. Other couples may have a date night on Christmas Eve or eating KFC bucket together but their-baking-Christmas-cookies-at-3 AM sounds equally great to look forward to each year. 

It would’ve been a nice thing if it did became 'their thing'.

So, last question : is it good to bake a cookie at three in the morning? 

For Woojin, as long as there's his _lovely hoonie_ with him, it's all good.


End file.
